


Steal my heart and steal your gifts

by LittlestSecret



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Fingering, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/pseuds/LittlestSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin discovers an unexpected visitor in his home taking things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal my heart and steal your gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).



Dwalin gasped when he rounded the corner into his chamber, throwing a hand out to brace himself against solid stone. He blinked a few times with heavily furrowed brows, trying to make sense of the impossible sight that greeted him. Every last door and window had been secured before he had departed for that blasted meeting with Balin this morning yet the signs of entry were plain to see here.

The bed was no longer a mess but rather freshly made and turned down and every surface looked as though it had been cleaned.

Or rather far too obviously broken into...

He never got the chance to investigate the hidden boxes he'd stashed within his chest of drawers for that was the moment when nimble fingers worked their way up and over his ribs from behind and gripped onto his war harness. A slight form clung to him, flush against his body, and he felt his weight shift when he leaned up to the very tips of his toes to whisper in Dwalin's ear.

"You got me a present," Nori cooed, nuzzling against Dwalin's neck as best he could from his awkward angle.

Dwalin growled playfully and reached behind himself to catch the thief that had ransacked his entire dwelling and managed to leave it cleaner than ever. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he grumbled, turning in Nori's arms until he could catch him in his own embrace.

There, nestled against his collarbone, was the glittering pendant Dwalin had commissioned for Nori. The matching bracelets clinked merrily on each wrist behind him when Nori shifted his hands and the beads were already woven into his hair - they caught the light of the flickering lamps and sparkled as Nori moved his head to look up at him.

He sighed fondly. Of course he had found every last box, his thief was nothing if not clever and determined.

"I should haul you in for theft." His mock glare was noticeably weak and Nori just smirked, full of teeth and hungry.

"But they're lovely and I wanted them," he reasoned, rubbing himself up against Dwalin's chest saucily.

"Those were supposed to be a courting gift."

"Oh?" The coy bastard actually batted his eyelashes to go with his lying expression of innocence. It was only the amusement of their banter that kept him from kissing that sweet smile away.

"My intended has a beautiful sibling who is the envy of all with a magnificent array of jewels; I worked very hard with my cousin Dís to make something that would rival that collection but suit his wilder features without making the eldest jealous."

Nori's smile widened. "All the more reason I want them." He moved quickly, tugging Dwalin over to his bed and settling him on an edge. He sat gladly, reaching for Nori, but he danced out of reach before his hands could connect. Dwalin reached again but Nori swatted his hands down playfully and shook his head.

"Ah, ah," he wagged a finger. "All in good time."

Drawing back, Nori spun slowly, twisting sinuously as he did so, and made a show of slowly removing his belt and more visible weapons. He lined them up carefully across the dresser, too respectful of his tools to drop them to the floor even when putting on a show for his lover.

A warrior himself, it just made Dwalin all the hotter, and he flushed when Nori winked knowingly at him and continued. 

The beautifully stitched tunic Dwalin had commissioned two months prior followed next, fluttering down to the floor to puddle at his feet. Nori stepped free of it an began working the buckles across his hidden weapon harnesses, caressing each and every one with a lover's touch using those nimble fingers that could work more locks than Dwalin had ever seen and juggle knives like they were children's toys.

Piece by piece and weapon by weapon, Nori stripped, turning to face away so Dwalin could watch his pants cling to the supple flesh of his bottom and legs as he dragged them slowly down from his hips and finally discarded them. When he turned back around to face Dwalin, he nearly choked on the sharp intake of breath that accompanied his resurgent blush.

He'd not planned to give Nori  _that_  until they were wed, if even then.

Nestled at the base of Nori's pretty cock was the final piece of jewelry, an ornate hinged ring with a little emerald that matched all the others now bedecking Nori's bare flesh dangling from the clasp keeping it closed now. The shaft rising from the ring was dark from flushed interest that could not fully recede, proud and firm with just the slightest curve to one side and his mouth merely watered from the sight as though his lover's cock were a feast to be devoured.

Nori batted his eyes at him when he took in Dwalin's dramatic display of his shock, clearly pleased with himself.

His lover was a wicked little thing. Wicked and clever and beautiful and somehow all his and how in the world did he get so lucky? Dwalin sucked in a weak breath and ended up letting it out in an inelegant groan that was probably closer to a squeak.

Emboldened further, Nori sauntered across the distance separating them, hips swaying and slender prick following the back and forth in kind. Dwalin was hypnotized, struck senseless enough that he couldn't even think to reach for him until Nori was in his lap and undoing his own buckles.

His big hands found Nori's hips, settling over the warm flesh and stabilizing himself more than his little minx with the hold.

Nori worked just as slowly as before, drawing out every last motion far more than Dwalin would have ever thought possible, more than he would have ever managed to do if their places were reversed, and by the end of it his own sex was aching from the fullness that left it heavy and throbbing against his stomach. He gasped when Nori shifted, sliding his hips around until they were both pressed together between their bodies.

A tiny hand wiggled between them and closed around the mismatched shafts as best it could, straining to close around the meaty crown of Dwalin's cock. Dwalin bucked up into the tight constriction, feet planted on the floor while he jostled Nori's entire body atop his own with the thrust, and his thief shivered in delight from it.

"Want to ride you, gorgeous," Nori purred, leaning in to capture Dwalin's lips in a searing kiss. His hand released them to grip in Dwalin's hair, joined soon enough by the other as well, and Dwalin let Nori kiss him as fiercely as he wanted, all tongues and teeth and nipping back and forth before one would relent and submit to the other in an energetic ebb and flow between them. "Be so good," he promised, letting his kisses free Dwalin's mouth and move instead across his cheek and over to catch the piecing in his ear between his teeth. He gave a few teasing tugs, tongue flicking at the sensitive skin, before he finally released him and climbed free of Dwalin's lap.

Quick as a flash, he had the little jar of greasy salve he'd brought with him and he settled again astride Dwalin's legs, nudging him back down until he was lying on the bed with his feet still resting on the ground. Pleased with Dwalin's new position, Nori crawled up his body until he was straddling Dwalin's shoulders, leaving that beautiful straining cock right above him.

He smiled encouragingly and that was all Dwalin needed. One large hand came up and wrapped around Nori, leading the curved tip down between his lips. He swallowed around the head, lapping and tasting with his tongue and encouraging more of the bitter preslick to spill into his mouth as he teased Nori mercilessly. He crowed and arched above him, body bowing and writhing from pleasure, and it took him longer than he'd probably intended to finally slip the stone jar open and delve his fingers inside.

Dwalin was more than happy to continue to distract him. The sharp taste and musky scent of Nori's groin filled his senses; the sights of him shivering and sounds of his signs were a perfect addition.

He could tell when Nori's first finger entered himself, could feel it in the way he thrust into Dwalin's mouth and could hear it in the way his breath caught. The hand on Nori's hip was caught in his unoccupied hand, slicked with grease and led to where the other entered himself, and Dwalin groaned around his mouthful when he realized what Nori wanted from him.

Slow and careful, he pressed into the tight ring alongside Nori's own slender digit, trying to split his focus between the weight on his tongue and the squeezing pressure around his finger. Both were amazing.

Nori wiggled around in the new insertion within him, shallow bucks to drag the bulk of Dwalin's knuckles into and out of him while he slowly fucked his lover's mouth. He was beautiful like this, hair perfectly coifed into peaks still but body covered in gold and sweat as his passion rose all the higher.

"M–more," he croaked, clenching around their hands. "Give me another."

A better lover may have drawn it out, teased and tormented Nori, but Dwalin wasn't capable. Not with him so lovely and excited already, dripping onto his tongue in proof of his arousal where Dwalin suckled at him still. He pushed past the resistance easily, feeling the furled muscle give and stretch around him, and another of Nori's fingers joined before he could even ask if it was too much – clearly it wasn't.

Far too soon, Nori was moving again, slipping off their fingers and drawing his cock out of Dwalin's mouth only to return with his own in a needy kiss. Slick and open, Nori slid down slowly, taking all of Dwalin's bulk into him until he could feel his tiny thief's hips flush against his own.

He groaned, shaking. He knew he wasn't small, wasn't even close, but somehow Nori seemed to love it, seemed to never have a problem taking as many fingers as it took to prepare for Dwalin inside his hole first and then fit him in nice and slowly, incremental little shoves until it was all seated within him like it belonged there. Just like now.

"'s good," Nori assured Dwalin before he could even ask, flashing him a filthy, blissful smile before lifting himself up and sliding back down again, slowly enough Dwalin could feel every last inch of him as his pushed back inside, tight and warm and perfect.

Everything about Nori was perfect. From his brilliant ideas and clever mind and nimble hands and loving heart and naughty smirk as he rode Dwalin for all he was worth.

He was far too good at this; Dwalin was going to struggle to keep up until Nori would find his release. Even having practiced stamina would have been difficult with Nori teasing him like this, but Dwalin had only ever tumbled with his intended and Nori's ring would make it harder for him to come.

He would do his best.

With every lift and drop, Nori increased his pace until he was bouncing frantically on the whole of Dwalin's length, bracelets jingling and his own purpling cock looking uncomfortably hard while he chased his release without touching it. It looked too tender to cup it and help him, so Dwalin resisted the urge by catching Nori's hands and laving their fingers together.

He used the grip for leverage, fucking himself hard and making Dwalin's belly coil tighter and tighter with his own need. His braid slapped at his back, nearly as loud as the smacks of their skin when their hips collided, and the ragged cadence of their breathing was the perfect addition, bestial sounds that echoed off the stone walls and brought Dwalin all the closer just from hearing them.

"Close, close, close," Nori chanted, grinding down onto Dwalin to leave unrelenting pressure on his insides, just where he needed it, so he could reach that final peak. Dwalin gnawed down on his lips, struggling with all he had to wait for him. It was a silly, romantic notion, and so incredibly difficult, but he wanted to fall together this time. They would be wed tomorrow and he just–

"Come with me, my husband, my life," Nori said, voice raw but words clear, shaking as the first tremors of his release took him.

Dwalin was beyond ready and willing, needing little more than the sight of Nori spilling onto him and the tightness of his body tensing to push him past the edge – he fell hard, eyes barely able to stay open to watch Nori as pleasure shot up his body and back down again to flow out of him in pulsing waves.

Nori waited just long enough to free his softening cock from its binding before he collapsed on top of Dwalin in a sated heap, lips spread in a grin and hands smoothing across whatever flesh he could reach. His knees were shaking and they had sweated enough to dampen the furs uncomfortably around them, but neither could bring themselves to move quite yet.

Dwalin laughed, stroking a hand down Nori's back and tugging on his braid. "You're not supposed to be here," he reminded his intended, but his tone lacked any sign of censure.

"Wanted to see you," Nori said simply, dropping a chaste kiss to Dwalin's lips.

"Stay?" he asked quietly.

Nori blinked down at him in surprise. "Dori will be scandalized, Balin too."

He shrugged. "You've already stolen your gift; you might as well steal your husband too."

Nori leered. "I'm pretty sure I already did."

Dwalin chuckled, tapping their foreheads together. "Oh aye, that you did. And then some." Unconventional, to be sure, but what about them ever was? He couldn't think of a better way to start their joined lives together.

 


End file.
